Common Sense
by Purple-Spider
Summary: Yaya! My first story, Hope you all like it. :D OC/Fanboy OC/Kyle
1. Intro

Authors Note: It's about time I started putting stories on here! Sorry if it sucks, remember it's my first story and this is just the first chapter. I've gotten a lot better at writing since I started this. Believe me it gets better. ~*

"Do you know how much this sucks?"

Lexi asked her best friend Emily while they did the dishes before their early bedtime of 8:30 (though there was no way in heck they were going to sleep that early.)

"I know, why can't your parents just get a maid? It's not like they cant afford one." Emily replied.  
She had been staying at Lexi's house for the past year even though her parents (who were just as rich and maid-less as Lexi's parents) lived on the same block. Their families were very close so the girls took turns living with each others families, switching houses about every other year.

"I didn't mean my parents not having a maid, I meant being grounded. The maid thing sucks too though."

The girls had been grounded for a week for taking funny pictures of themselves instead of doing their homework. Their super-strict parents did things like that all the time and they wanted their daughters to be lawyers and doctors like them but Lexi and Emily always tried to be who they were, not who their parents wanted them to be.  
Lexi and her overactive imagination, and Emily and her girly-girlness. Plus them being the most hyper kids in their fancy-rich-kid private school made their parents pretty much hate them, but still not as much as they hated their parents.

"Ladies, I have just gotten off of the telephone with Dr. Kent."

Lexi's dad's sickeningly serious voice snuck up behind them, but they were both used to him doing that to the point where they didn't jump and/ or turn around to acknowledge him.  
They gave each other a horrified glance. Dr. Kent was their creepy family therapist who, of course, their parents thought was the best therapist in the world. The girls both wondered why they thought they even needed a family therapist.

"He has just informed me," Lexi's dad continued. "of a program you two will be participating in."

They had been trying for years to get their daughters to 'behave' (in this case 'behave' meaning act like either a rock or piece of wood.) by having them go through various 'programs' that never did any good.

"Please don't say summer camp, please don't say summer camp, please don't say summer camp…" they silently pleaded.

"The two of you will be moving to a new town without us or Emily's mother or father. You will not be able to communicate with us in any way. In this manner you will see what it is like to live alone with no one to take care of you and therefore, you will see how much you desperately need us. Until that time you will only be allowed to see us once a year." (yes, the big turd actually talked like that)

Lexi and Emily could have burst out laughing and they would have if they hadn't been too shocked to move.  
As it turns out this would be the best thing their parents had ever done for them.


	2. Fanboy

Authors Note: Some spelled backwards is Emo's! :D Sorry, feeling random right now. Anyways, I was SO happy to get a good review on my last chapter so thats why I'm updating so soon. ^^ Nodater, this is just for you.

oh P.S. again this kinda sucks but the chapters will keep getting better I promise. Also I always kinda guess on the grammar and paragraphing so forgive me if I didn't get that quite right.

"This is the coolest house I've ever been in!"

Lexi randomly yelled to Emily as they laid on their new living room floor ready to go to sleep.  
So far they had been living in their new house since Saturday, only two days after they had been told they were moving. They had spent Friday packing and flying (in their private jet) to their new home, and had spent Saturday arranging the furniture.  
Now it was Sunday night and they were going to have to go to school in the morning.

"It's way smaller but cooler than our old house both at the same time." Lexi said adopting a refined British accent like a host on HGTV but at the same time using the kind of grammar that would have gotten her in trouble with her parents.

"Yep. I do declare," Emily replied in a southern accent, pretty close to the opposite of Lexi's. "I like this house better too, mostly cuz our parents ain't here."  
They both giggled. They tended to laugh at a lot of stupid things that weren't really funny, one of the many reasons most kids shunned them at their old school.  
"Hey I'm getting kind of tired... are you tired Em?"

Lexi asked, but Emily didn't answer, she was already asleep.

"Heh." Lexi laughed tiredly.

"Good night sister." She whispered and rolled over onto her right side so she could fall asleep.

"In the mornings I like to sing, like the birds in the trees... Something that rhymes with trees."

The girls sang as they walked to school the next day, Emily singing right on tune since she was the singer of their duo, and Lexi singing just a little off tune.  
By now they had made it to school and were almost to their classroom.

"Well, this is our first day at our new school; let's hope we scare some people." Emily said making Lexi laugh.  
They kicked the door in and ran in the classroom.

"We're here!" Emily yelled as soon as they were in the room. She danced to the front of the classroom and struck a pose, catching Lexi by surprise, but she was quick to react and yelled "Hold your applause!" and copied her friend except striking a different pose.

They realized at the same time that almost no one had noticed their (now wasted) entrance, except two kids in the back of the room who _hadn't_ held their applause and were clapping and yelling excitedly.  
Lexi thought for a second that their clapping was probably sarcastic, but then noticed that they were both wearing what looked like homemade superhero costumes, and she realized with a smile that they were probably clapping for real.

"Ugh," the teacher sighed. "How many more psychotic kids am I going to be cursed with before I retire?" He mumbled in what had to be the most boring voice the girls had ever heard.  
"Just take any empty seat you can find." He finished.

"Good luck Lex." Emily said.

"Good luck Em." Lexi replied.

Lexi immediately noticed the expected- there was an open seat next to the taller of the two weird kids. She instantly flew to it, sat down, and turned to see that Emily had sat down in front of the kid sitting to her right. He was a redhead with freckles and would have probably been pretty cute if he didn't have such big front teeth, but he was still the cutest boy in the class.  
Emily winked at her then turned around to talk to the redhead.

Lexi smiled and turned around to find that the taller weird kid had slid his desk up against hers and was now leaning in her face so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Hi," Lexi said cheerfully without moving away from him. "My name is Lexi, that's my best friend Emily," She pointed to her friend. "We just moved into the house on the corner down the street. Who are you two?" She ended using two fingers on the same hand to point to both of them.

The taller one, who was currently in her face and obviously pleased that she hadn't backed away did so himself.

"I'm Fanboy." He said leaning back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and his feet on his desk.

"And my name's Chum Chum." his friend added cheerfully.

Lexi tried to hold it in but burst out laughing anyway.

"Fanboy and Chum Chum," She said between giggles. "Are those your real names?"

"Yep, the only names we have right now." Chum Chum said.

"So are you guy's real superheroes?" Lexi asked, starting to come off her laughing fit a little.

"Well yes, right now we are, but sometimes we're wizards, and sometimes we're ninjas, and sometimes we're pirates, and we're sometimes spacemen..." Fanboy replied.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever heard of!" Lexi yelled, glad to have found some kids that were her kind of interesting. "Hey, you know, other than Emily I don't have any actual friends here so; do you guys want to be my friends?" Hopefulness filled Lexi's voice as she said the last part.

The boys suddenly got a little more excited than they were a second ago.  
"They probably don't get too many friend requests." Lexi thought with a grin.

"Sure! We'd love to be!" Fanboy said, smiling hugely.


	3. Kyle

"Hi," Emily said sweetly to the red-headed boy behind her after she turned away from Lexi.

"Hello." He replied in a deep British accent, without looking up from the seemingly old book he was reading.

Emily was silent for a second to see of he would say anything else. When he didn't and since he seemed like the 'don't bother me' type, she continued cautiously.

"My name's Emily, I was wondering what your name is?"

He glanced up at her for a second. "My name is Kyle," he said and looked back down at his book.

Emily just sat there and stared at him for a while. He apparently could tell she was staring at him because he looked up again.

"What!?" He said, sounding and looking annoyed.

"Um, sorry for bothering you, but I was just wondering what your reading... and I really like your accent."

He sighed and closed the book so she could see the cover.  
"It's my Necronomicon Book of the Dead." He announced proudly.

"What's that?"

"It's a book of spells for wizards."

Emily stared at him curiously. "So your a real wizard?"

"Yes, I am." He rolled his eyes, guessing the girl didn't believe him.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever heard of! Do something magical!" Emily surprised him by yelling.

"Well, I'm not sure..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She begged.

"Alright I suppose I can do something."

He thought for a minute then flicked his index finger and a small blue flame appeared on it.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Emily said, squeaking with excitement.

Kyle considered it then upped the size of the flame until it was twice as big and hovering on his palm.

"Oh my gosh it got bigger." Emily said kind of sarcastically but not less excited.  
Kyle decided he would do one more thing for her. He flicked his wrist so that the flame moved and when it settled it was flickering on his palm in the shape of Emily's name.

"Hey that's my name!" She giggled. "You are definitely the coolest person I've met here, Kyle." She smiled hugely.

Kyle grinned at her a little. _'She's quite annoying,'_ He thought. _'But she is kind of cute...'_ He looked to his left at the girl Emily had walked in with. _'And if her only friend here immediately goes to sit by those two ninnies, she's going to need SOMEBODY else.'_  
"Thank you." He said out loud. "I suppose your alright too." He added still grinning at her.

"So, how was your first day." Emily asked Lexi on their way home from school.

"It was awesome! Those two kids I was sitting by all day, Fanboy and Chum Chum, are so funny, especially Fanboy...." She said trailing off with a smile. "You would probably like them too, I'll introduce you tomorrow probably."

"Okay, that sounds like a fun quest." Emily replied giggling.

"Sooooooo, how was your day?"

"It was really good actually... You know the red-head kid I was sitting in front of all day?"

"Yeah, I eventually noticed him." Lexi said trying to pretend she didn't notice how cute he was as soon as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, he's a wizard. A real one. And he has a British accent." Emily smiled too.

"Really? That's awesome." Lexi said jealously, she had always loved both magic and British accents. "You should introduce me to him too." She said quickly.

"Okay I will sometime...... You know Lex'? I really think I'm going to like it here."

Lexi didn't answer immediately. "Yeah, your right. I think I will too."


	4. Dodgeball Wars

_A/N: So sorry it took so long, as I said earlier "Things have been slow in keyboarding lately…" really though, I can't type with my keyboarding teacher's evil laugh giving me a heart-attack every 3 minutes (I promise she really does that)(Miss Bitters…)_

_ I'll try to hurry up on the next chapter but I'm not making any promises…_

_Also this chapter is dedicated to meh good friend and biggest fan _cartuneslover17 and to my best friend Jordan who motivated me to keep writing (reviews do that nicely too though…) and who I keep trying to get him to make an account on here.

Thanks to both of you and all my reviewers!!! 3333

Oh and once again just pretty much guessing on paragraphing and punctuation… 

_2 weeks later..._

"What class is this again?" Fanboy asked who ever was listening.

"It's gym class you imbecile!" Snapped Kyle from behind Lexi. "You come here every day end yet you insist on forgetting what it's called."

The way Kyle talked sometimes reminded Lexi of her dad.

While this had been going on their gym teacher had been explaining the rules of 'Ultimate Dodge Ball', which were pretty much: There were no boundaries, the only things you could throw were the dodge balls, and you had to stay down and not move once you got out.  
The rules seemed pretty simple to Lexi, if only her she or Emily were good at sports this would seem almost fun.

Emily, Kyle, Chum Chum, and another new friend- Yo, had ended up on the opposite team from Fanboy and Lexi, but with alot of begging from Fanboy and Chum Chum, he finally cracked and let Chum Chum be on Fanboy and Lexi's team.

The teacher started counting down.

"Three..."

"Hey, promise not to hit me will ya Lex? Emily asked.

"Two..."

"I promise if you do." Lexi replied.

"One..."

"Hey Lexi," It was Fanboy talking to her now. "watch out for Yo. She might not look like it but she's the dodgeball champion around here."

Before Lexi could say thanks the gym teacher yelled, "**GO!!!**" and everyone ran in different directions.

She saw Emily run behind a clump of trees, Chum Chum ran to try to get a ball but was just a little too slow and ended up getting out right away, while Kyle calmly put up a magic shield around himself.

_"But what happened to fanboy?" _Lexi wondered. _"And what am I doing? I should be watching out for Yo..."_

She realized she was standing out in the open, completely vulnerable... and Yo was no where to be seen. She got a sinking feeling and turned around to find Yo standing ten feet behind her, holding a dodgeball, ready to strike.

Before Lexi could react she threw the ball. Lexi was too stunned to move. Time seemed to go in slow motion like in a dramatic movie, Lexi thought.

Just then, Fanboy jumped out of no where right in the path of the ball.

Lexi couldn't believe it, Fanboy had just took the hit for her.

He fell down on the grass on his back while Yo yelled, "In Yo' face!" and ran off to dodgeball-wise murder another poor kid.

"Fanboy!!!" Lexi screamed and ran over to him.

He looked exactly like he was dead, with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

"Fanboy are you ok? Are you dead? Don't die. Fanboy, **live**!!!" she was serious but it just wasn't in her nature to act that way.

Fanboy opened his eyes and smiled, completely unhurt.

"I'm out, I can't get back up again." He said laughing.

This would have shocked Lexi two weeks ago but by now she was getting used to Fanboy and she laughed back at him.

"Thanks Fan', your my favorite!" She while she ruffled where his hair would be if he wasn't wearing his mask, and she ran off to find cover.

Fanboy lifted his head and stared after her. The March wind was blowing her hair making this seem like a dramatic movie.

"I knew that was a good thing to do." He said out loud.

He grinned and laid his head back down to stare at the clouds.

_"I'm the only one in the entire school who can do this."_ Kyle thought, as ball after ball hit the magical force field around him. _"Even if anyone else could use magic they would probably be too stupid to think of this... Except maybe Emily, or perhaps even Lexi." _He added. Sitting next to both of them every day, he was surprised to find that they were both actually very smart even though they didn't act like it.

While Kyle had been thinking this he had been walking around, not paying attention to where he was going and he suddenly walked right into a tree. His shield shattered like tons of tiny pieces of glass and turned to sparkles that floated uselessly to the ground.

"Oh, toad's spit! Why must these things always happen to me?" He said out loud this time.

He tried to conjure up another shield but it only got to his waist before it dissolved. He tried again. This time he couldn't even get it halfway.

"This isn't good." He said worriedly.

He looked for cover, there was a large boulder that seemed like a perfect place to hide.

He ran behind it and sat down.

"Kyle?" Emily's now familliar voice was right next to him. He hadn't even noticed she was there.

"What are you doing here?" She wispered.

"I'm obviously hiding. What are **you** doing here?" It was a rhetorical question but she answered anyway.

"I'm hiding too... I'm really not good at any kind of sports..."

This seemed to make her sad and to Kyles suprise he wanted to comfort her but all that came to mind to say was. "Neither am I."

They sat in silence for a while.

Right when Kyle was starting to relax, Emily laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It wasn't untill then that Kyle realized that their shoulders had been touching.

"Don't you love the wind?" Emily asked. "It's not cold now like it is in winter, it's all warm and springy like in Hawaii."

"You have been to Hawaii?"

"Yeah, my family is like really rich so we go alot of places... or at least we used to."

Kyle was suprised. He considered this new information. He expected his opinion of her to change because of the fact that he now knew she was rich but it didn't. Instead he thought about what she said about the wind. He had always thought the wind was annoying but now that he considered it she was right. It blew his hair across his face.

He smiled. "It's nice." he said, starting to ralax again, with Emily's head still laying on his shoulder and the wind blowing her highlighted, blond hair over his arm.

He was thinking about laying his head on hers like in a movie he saw once, when a voice came from on top of the boulder.

"Oooooohh look at Emily and Kyle being in love behind the boulder!" It was Yo... and she was holding a dodgeball.

They both screamed and hugged each other out of fear, almost proving Yo's statement right.

They suddenly realized what they were doing and pulled apart awkwardly at the same time as Yo's ball flew at them and hit Kyle in the middle of his forehead.

Yo yelled her signature, "In yo' face!" and did a spin on top of the rock.

Kyle fell on the ground on his back.

"Ohhhhh... ow..." He moaned.

"Hey you can't do that to him!" Emily stood up on the rock and glared at Yo furiously.

It can take alot to get Emily mad. She was usually happy and she hadn't been really mad once since she moved there, but when she was mad you didn't really want to be around her, and right now she was mad as heck.

Kyle stared up at her from the ground. He had had no idea she was even capable of sounding like that.

"Yes I can do that to him. You'r suppost to get hit, that's how you play, duh." Yo folded her arms.

"Yeah I know you're supposed to hit people with dodgeballs, but not on the head!!!" Emily screamed.

"That wasn't one of the rules so it's fair." Yo smirked.

"Fine." Emily said lowering her voice, and jumped off of the rock next to Kyle.

The crowd of kids that had gathered to watch congratulated Yo.

Suddenly, fast as lightning, Emily grabbed the ball that Yo had hit Kyle with and threw it at her.

It hit Yo in the exact same spot it had hit Kyle in and it knocked her off the rock into the stunned crowd on the other side.

Now it was Emily's turn to smirk.

"In YO' face now." She said smugly and knelt down to see if Kyle was alright, as Yo and the rest of the crowd left in shocked silence.

"Are you ok Kyle?" She asked, all her fury replaced with concern.

"I thought you said you weren't good at dodgeball." Kyle said, a grin starting to grow on his face.

"Only when I'm not pissed." She replied with a giggle.

She laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder again but this time she grabbed onto his hand and held it with their fingers interlocking.

Kyle flinched and looked sideways at her. She was grinning and looking up at the clouds. He looked around everywhere else to see if anyone else was there... there wasn't.

Kyle smiled, sighed, and this time he did lay his head on top of hers.

They laid there on the grass for the rest of gym class and looked at the clouds together, enjoying the warm wind.


	5. The Return of the Parents

The doorbell rang.

It was Thursday afternoon after school and Lexi and Emily were watching Youtube videos on the computer.

"Will you get that?" Lexi asked.

"No I'm not going to get it, I'm too lazy."

"It might be Kyle."

"Ok fine I'll get it."

Lexi laughed and Emily ran to get the door.

She didn't bother to look out the tiny rectangular windows in the door as usual and just flung the door open.

"Hello darlings."

Aww crap. It was all four of their parents.

Lexi hurried and turned off the computer monitor. Their parents completely disapproved of Youtube and it wouldn't be a good idea to start this out badly.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Emily asked through gritted teeth as Lexi ran over.

"We are paying our yearly visit of course." Emily's mom said.

"But it's only been like four weeks." Lexi replied with kind of a wine in her voice.

"We decided to come early and surprise you."

"Well we're fine, we're doing great so yeah, bye." Emily said, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt.

The parents walked past Emily through the door.

"Or you could ignore me and come in, whatever's cool." Emily was starting to get pissed now.

They spent the whole rest of the day showing their parents around the house. When they were done the parents whispered to each other for a second.

"Girls, is there somewhere we may talk in private?" Lexi's mom asked.

'_We just showed you the whole house, you tell us if there's somewhere you can talk' _ Lexi thought.

'_Well, you can't use the bathroom since we will be busy puking in there.' _Emily thought.

"You can use the guestroom." The girls said at the same time.

"Thank you." Emily's dad said and all the grown-ups went into the guestroom.

When they were gone Lexi and Emily looked at each other with squinty eyes and nodded. They crept over to the guestroom door and silently listened.

"The program is not working," They heard Emily's mom say. "they are not supposed to be having fun, they should be learning how to be mature, responsible, adults."

"What should we do about it?" That was Lexi's dad.

"…I think I finally figured it out. What is holding them back is each other—they encourage each other. If we took one away then our methods would work."

"Alright, who goes and who stays then?"

"Because I was the one who thought of this, we will take Emily. There's a very nice boarding school in New York…"

Lexi and Emily couldn't take it anymore. They slowly walked down the stairs and sat on the couch to watch cartoons in silence.

"They have to be kidding right? I can't just leave." Emily said.

Lexi didn't answer right away.

"Our parents don't kid Em'." She said quietly and they faded into silence again.

A/N: It's about f-ing time! Gawsh how long was that, like 2 months? Wow… sooooooo sorry I will try to update more often than that in the future.

Oh yeah this is the thing that you will all hate me for. EMILY LEAVES! Sorry, that's just the way things are.


End file.
